Services provided by a computing system may include any type of functionality provided by the system and may be implemented at least in part by software applications of the system. For example, a particular service may include a business functionality and be implemented by an application which includes business logic to perform the business functionality. Some systems may also provide the ability to customize properties of services provided to the user. However, in a system which provides a plurality of services to the user, customization of each of the plurality of services may be a burdensome task for the user, especially if there are a relatively large number of services, or if there are a relatively large number of customizable properties.